User talk:The New Dan
__TOC__ Welcome to the Ben 10 RPG Wiki I noticed your edit to the Ancy vs. Dan page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. This is a wiki about Ben 10 Role-Playing. If you want canon info, go to Ben 10 Planet, and if you want to write stories, go to Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. Have fun, and if you have any questions, let me know on my talk page and I'll get back to you. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 08:57, October 22, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. RE: Admin I asked Kross, the only other bureaucrat. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I made you an admin and burecrat, from a request from Roads. I only did it because Roads said you are a new user profile for Dan. Zombie-boy will get you! 20:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, NEW Dan Hi. I heard your trouble in the wikia thing. Where you can't log in. That's sad :( Hope they fix it... Anyways, I think that there should be "World Bubbles" when people talk to other people in the RPG wiki. I don't kow how to make those, but I think you do.... since you are an admin. Thanks for reading --FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 14:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Dan! Hey, quick thing... I need your permission (Since you are the creator) Can I make new pictures of stuff here? You now, like Omni-Money, etc. So... I'm trying to make that Omni Money thing.. Is there any other items here? Thanks FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 05:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I Was Also Thinking... I was also thining that the Omnitrix Class should have 5 (Maimum number) of aliens and that they should have additionals, but they can only choose five... (Oh and they have 10 slots. If they want more, they have to buy it with Omni Money). For the Plumber class, I think their ranks should be: LV 1-Plumber Helper LV 2-Plumber Student LV 3-Plumber (I was thinking that there should be "Magister", but they should choose their planet, so... yeah. Kinda hard). I don't think there should be a shop keeper though :P I think that people can "Trade" thier items. But first, we have to make their items xP Some could also "Buy" their items from a store (An admin will be a store keeper) Kay, that's all :D FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 05:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Quick Q Hey, Dan! I have a quick question for you: '''Can your character be in more than one class, as long as they have a main class? '''My character is an Omnitrix weilder and shopkeeper, although he is mainly a shopkeeper, he just adventures every now and then. Just wondering. Respond please! :D (Insert screams of pain here) 01:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC)